Un affreux soleil noir d'où rayonne la nuit
by loulouloute34
Summary: Voldemort a pris Lily en otage, et James vient la sauver. Tom Jedusor ne sait pas que James a certains pouvoirs, et certaines connaissances en magie rouge... OS LE/JP et JP/LV Lord Voldemort


Salut tout le monde !! Voilà, petit OS LE / JP ou peut-être plutôt JP / LV ( ça ça veut dire Lord Voldemort pour préciser ). Je m'ennuyais et puis mon prof de français a dit « Un affreux soleil noir d'où rayonne la nuit » et là, ça a été l'inspiration soudaine. Pour expliquer, le titre est une phrase de Victor Hugo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Un affreux soleil noir d'où rayonne la nuit**

Depuis sept ans, Lord Voldemort est à son apogée. Il a détruit et soumis à ses idéaux une grande partie de l'Angleterre, et les moldus comme les sorciers se terrent dans leurs habitations. Un seul lieu sécurisé est encore debout, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le château est inaccessible pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui tremble d'effroi à la simple évocation du nom d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais ce que veut par-dessus tout Tom Jedusor, c'est le dernier descendant de Godric Gryffondor, James Potter. Pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un jeune Auror et avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais ses pouvoirs allaient accroître, et il deviendrait sûrement un très puissant sorcier.

À ce jour, la tache principale du digne descendant de Salazar Serpentard était d'éliminer les héritiers des trois autres fondateurs de Poudlard, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor. La tâche avait été ardue, mais les deux familles Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient déjà anéanties. Mais Godric, le grand Godric adoré et adulé de tous, avait eu l'intelligence de doter ses héritiers d'une protection puissante, et la présence d'esprit de faire changer son nom. Il avait donné à ses deux enfants le nom de sa femme, Aloysia Potter. Mais c'était sans compter Nagini, le serpent de Salazar vieux de maintenant plus de mille ans, qui avait tout vu. Nagini servait maintenant Tom Jedusor, le mage noir le plus puissant depuis son ancêtre Serpentard.

Plus Tom réfléchissait à sa tache, plus il se disait qu'il jalousait Potter. Jedusor avait été respecté, populaire et bien entouré seulement grâce à sa froideur, ses pouvoirs et son impassibilité face aux situations les plus déroutantes. Alors que Potter était aimé pour sa gentillesse, son humour et sa beauté. Que de louanges. Lord Voldemort se rappela que lui aussi avait été aimé pour sa beauté. Mais la beauté de son ennemi était chaleureuse, attirante. La sienne était froide, de marbre. Le mage noir s'assit sur le fauteuil que deux hommes encagoulés venaient d'apporter. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un James Potter de 20 ans couvert de sang qui se planta devant lui, baguette en main. Voldemort avait pris sa fiancée en otage pour l'attirer ici. Manœuvre simple qui marchait à tous les coups.

- M. Potter, accueillit le mage d'une voix glaciale, je vous attendais. Cette jeune furie rousse n'aime pas beaucoup la solitude. Ni la compagnie de mes serpents, d'ailleurs.

- Vous faites de l'humour, maintenant ? ça ne vous va pas. Et ça ne me plait pas.

James avait répliqué très calmement, désireux de mettre en colère son ennemi. Il serait plus facile de le battre ensuite.

- Et bien pardon, M. Potter, railla Tom.

- S'excuser est un signe de faiblesse. Vous avez peur, Tom ?

Lord Voldemort se leva et fit face à son adversaire. Il prit quelques instants pour le détailler. Il était grand et musclé, et ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de jais lui donnaient un air décontracté. Une rage non dissimulée assombrissait ses yeux noisette. Il était vêtu d'un jean, et d'une chemise sombre qui mettait en valeur son corps d'athlète.

- Peur d'attaquer en premier, Tom ?

Le mage noir leva sa baguette et lança :

_- Endoloris !_

James hurla de douleur, mais, tant bien que mal, resta debout.

-Tu es plus résistant que la furie rousse, je vois, ironisa Voldemort. Elle s'est évanouie à la huitième fois.

Le jeune homme se prépara à recevoir un autre Sortilège Impardonnable, qui ne vint pas. Tom Jedusor s'était retourné, et regardait maintenant par la fenêtre.

- Tu connais ce paysage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Lily habitait dans la rue suivante. Nous sommes chez Rogue.

- Te souviens-tu de ce cher Rogue ?

Mais James n'écoutait plus. Il évaluait la distance entre le mage noir et lui. Soudain, il se jeta sur Voldemort avec violence et serra son cou de toutes ses forces. Tom Jedusor l'écarta d'un Expelliarmus bien placé, et transplana. James se releva difficilement et regarda autour de lui. Étrangement, la pièce était vide, mis à part le siège sur lequel Voldemort était assis lorsque le jeune homme était arrivé. Ce dernier ouvrit une des quatre portes au hasard, et entra dans une bibliothèque à l'aspect un peu vieillot. Un homme, les cheveux graisseux, le teint cireux, était assis devant un rayon.

- Servilus ! Comment vas-tu ? Content de me voir ?

- Potter. Ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Le moment où je pourrais enfin te tuer et reprendre ce que tu m'as volé.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai volé, Servilus ? Ta fierté, peut-être ?

- Lily. Et ça, tu vas me le payer !

Rogue plongea la main dans sa poche, mais James fut plus rapide.

_- Expelliarmus !_

Rogue s'écrasa contre une rangée de livres puis se releva difficilement. James affichait un petit sourire vainqueur qui énerva Severus au plus haut point. Il n'attendit pas pour se jeter sur son ennemi, mais James devait faire dix centimètres et vingt kilos de plus, et il eut rapidement le dessus.

_- Stupéfix !_

James laissa Rogue là où il était, et se dirigea à l'extrémité de la bibliothèque. Il se retrouva devant une porte de fer, à première vue inoffensive, mais sûrement protégée par des maléfices de magie noire. Souriant, il posa sa main sur la porte, qui émit une lueur verte inquiétante. Le chambranle commença à se craqueler doucement. James posa sa deuxième main et cette fois, la porte se détacha complètement de ses gonds. Le jeune homme entra dans un long couloir sombre, et murmura :

_- Lumos !_

Il s'avança jusqu'à arriver à une intersection. Mu par une intuition soudaine, il prit à droite et continua à progresser. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, un escalier descendait dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave. James l'emprunta et se retrouva dans un long couloir bordé de cachots. Il se mit à courir, regardant à gauche et à droite pour trouver sa Lily.

- Lily !

Elle était là, allongée sur le sol, ses cheveux roux noués en queue de cheval. James se dirigea vers la porte de sa prison et s'écarta un peu :

_- Alohomora !_

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et James se précipita vers sa Lily.

- Lily ! Lily, réponds-moi ! LILY !!

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creusées par l'émotion, et il posa sa main chaude sur le visage froid de la jeune fille. Il lui tapota la joue doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. La jeune fille finit par ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. James allait la serrer dans ses bras, quand elle intervient :

- Non mais oh ! On t'a jamais appris la délicatesse à toi !

- Il fallait te réveiller avant si tu ne voulais pas que je te frappe !

- Et qui c'est qui vient de passer trois jours dans ce cachot puant en compagnie de ce _cher_ Rogue et de ce _cher _Voldemort ?

- Mais tu n'as pas dû combattre Voldemort pour retrouver ta femme, toi !

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais son expression de fureur se transforma, et ils éclatèrent en même temps de rire.

- Je suis vraiment désolée James ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Lily ! Ma chérie !

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit virevolter dans les airs. Elle rit aux éclats. Un rire clair, franc et doux. Celui qui faisait chavirer James lors de leurs années à Poudlard. C'était la récompense ultime, celle qui le rendait heureux même les jours de pluie. Il la reposa à terre et la serra dans ses bras, lui donnant toute l'affection qu'il possédait. Il murmura :

- Lily, ma Lily…

- James ?

- Oui ma Lily ?

- Il faudrait qu'on y aille…Les Mangemorts pourraient arriver.

Elle frissonna à cette idée et James se sépara d'elle à contrecoeur. Il lui attrapa la main, qu'il serra, lui transmettant ainsi tout le courage dont elle avait besoin pour refaire le trajet dans l'autre sens. Ils franchirent la porte du cachot de Lily, remontèrent les escaliers, passèrent dans le couloir, reprirent à droite et traversèrent la bibliothèque.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Si _IL_ est là, tu restes derrière moi et tu me laisse faire. S'il y a un problème, tu pars en courant. D'accord ?

- Mais…Il n'y aura pas de problème, n'est-ce pas James ?

- …

- James ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre Lily. On y va ?

Ils franchirent enfin la dernière porte les séparant du grand salon, pour y trouver Voldemort, une expression de colère irrépressible sur le visage. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, encore une fois. James se posta immédiatement devant sa fiancée et leva sa baguette.

- Cette fois je vais gagner, Potter.

- Il vous manque quelque chose pour gagner, Voldie.

- Et me ferez-vous l'honneur de me le dire ? railla Tom.

- L'amour. C'est l'arme la plus importante. Et vous ne l'avez pas connu, et vous ne le connaîtrez jamais.

Le sorcier se leva avec rage, et Lily se mit à trembler derrière James.

_- Expelliarmus !_-- La baguette du jeune homme lui sauta des mains -- Insolent ! Que sais-tu de ma vie privée ? Et comment oses-tu parler ainsi au plus puissant sorcier du monde ?

- Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier du monde, affirma James avec conviction. C'est Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes même pas le second.

Même sans baguette, James avait extrêmement confiance en lui, ce qui énerva Jedusor.

- Et qui est-ce alors ?

- Moi.

Et sur ces paroles, James tendit ses paumes ouvertes en avant. Un éclair rouge fila vers Voldemort, qui réagit à temps, se roulant en boule sur le côté.

- J'imagine que cela te vient de ton ancêtre. Oh !, mais j'oubliais, tu ne sais pas qui est ton ancêtre.

James ricana :

- Bien sûr que si. Me prenez-vous vraiment pour un idiot ?

- Uniquement pour un imbécile. _Endoloris !_

James ne chercha pas à éviter le jet de lumière. Il le reçut, et resta debout. Il ne cria pas, souffrant en silence. Lily hurla. Son fiancé ferma les yeux, et desserra les poings. D'un ample mouvement de bras, il fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main, se tourna vers Lily et lui murmura doucement :

- Lily chérie ?

- …

- J'ai besoin que tu me donnes quelques gouttes de ton sang. Tu veux bien ?

À la façon d'une automate, elle lui tendit son bras. Il l'entailla et garda les quelques gouttes rouges sur son couteau. Il s'entailla à son tour le bras, et se retourna vers Lord Voldemort.

- Maintenant, vous allez voir ce que représente l'amour.

Il pointa le couteau sur le mage, et murmura :

_- Par l'amour qui lie nos deux sangs et nos deux âmes, par l'amour qui lie nos deux corps à tout jamais, que le chiffre sacré, le deux, ôte à jamais toute chance de connaître un jour l'amour à cet homme, homme qui se fera tuer par notre fils, parce que l'amour qui nous lie est plus puissant que la haine que cet homme nous voue._

Une lueur, rouge cette fois-ci, atteignit Lord Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci ne ressentit aucun choc, juste une impression de froid infini. Il tomba à terre et une expression de cauchemar s'inscrivit sur son visage.

- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- C'est de l'ancienne magie, ma chérie. Et ça…ça ne marche qu'avec deux personnes qui savent qu'elles s'aimeront toute leur vie.

- Mais…Qu'est-ce que…

- Chut…Il faut partir maintenant. Il ne restera pas longtemps comme ça. Prends ma main.

Lily obéit et James transplana. S'ils avaient entendu les paroles du mage noir, qu'il prononça après leur départ, seraient-ils morts ? C'est un mystère qui restera à jamais irrésolu…


End file.
